Crystal Crisis
250px|thumb|Achtervolging op de vlakte 250px|thumb|MagnaGuards vallen aan Crystal Crisis is de derde episode in de Utapau-arc van Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Het diende te verschijnen in een nieuw seizoen, maar de afleveringen werden nooit afgewerkt door het stopzetten van de serie. Ze verschenen in een ruwe vorm op StarWars.com Newsreel Stranded on Utapau scouring the sinkhole planet when attempting to stop a dangerous armsdeal between Sugi raiders and General Grievous. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi learn that the weapon for sale is a massive Kyber Crystal, a powerful source of energy which if in the wrong hands could be harnessed into a weapon of unspeakable horror. In an attempt to stop the Separatists from purchasing the crystal, the two Jedi outsmart and overwhelm their opponents with the much sought after crystal now in their possession. Now our heroes attempt to escape Utapau. Synopsis Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi proberen het schip van de Sugi op te starten, maar drie van de vier motoren vallen uit. Ze beslissen om te zoeken naar een dier dat het kristal kan trekken naar de bewoonde wereld en Pau City. Grote grazers willen Anakin niet volgen, maar een kleinere herbivoor is meer gedwee. Obi-Wan kan een harnas ontvreemden van een eenzame Amanin. Ondertussen hergroeperen de Sugi zich in een basis en vermeldt Dooku dat Grievous onderweg is om het kristal op te halen. Endente doet alsof alles in orde is, maar laat zijn soortgenoten meteen de achtervolging inzetten op de Jedi. Anakin en Obi-Wan proberen het gevaarlijke kristal neer te laten op een hoversled die zal worden getrokken door het beest. Wanneer dat lukt blijkt het dier niet het snelste te zijn dat leeft op Utapau. De Sugi halen hen in en het beest versnelt zijn tempo. Anakin kan een speeder buitmaken van de Sugi die meer geschikt is om het kristal te trekken. Wanneer Grievous arriveert, blijkt dat Torul Blom en Jen June op de hoogte waren van het complot met de CIS. Wanneer Endente de achtervolging heeft gestaakt en naar Pau City reist, liegt hij tegen Grievous over de toestand van het kristal. Grievous heeft immers zijn IG-100 MagnaGuards al op pad gestuurd en weet dat Anakin en Obi-Wan het hebben. Grievous doodt Endente met zijn lightsabers. De Jedi trekken met het kristal het sinkhole in van Pau City terwijl ze worden bestookt door Sugi schutters en later door de MagnaGuards op STAPs in de grotten van de planeet. De MagnaGuards kunnen de hoversled beschadigen, maar Anakin houdt het gevaarte recht. Grievous is ook ter plaatse gearriveerd op zijn speeder en leidt de achtervolging. Een kudde Varactyls biedt de oplossing en wanneer zijn paniekeren, raakt een Varactyl Grievous' speeder waardoor de General de strijd moet staken. Wanneer Anakin en Obi-Wan de platformen bereiken van de stad beseffen ze dat de leiders van Utapau in het complot zitten. Blom laat het kristal meenemen naar een Sheathipede-class Shuttle en laat de Jedi arresteren. Zo ver kom het niet, want Anakin en Obi-Wan kunnen relatief makkelijk de Utapaun Warriors en de Battle Droids de baas. Wanneer ze Blom en June gijzelen, kunnen ze hun tegenstanders nog makkelijker uitschakelen. De Shuttle vertrekt, maar de Jedi zetten de achtervolging in aan boord van een ander schip. Grievous doodt Governor Blom wanneer hij gestrand is op Utapau en het kristal is vertrokken. Index Bekende personages *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Dooku *Endente *Grievous *Torul Blom *Jen June Species *Sugi *Amanin *Dactillion *Varactyl – debuut in TCW *Pau'an *Jamel - Nieuw category:Televisie